Scientific References
One of the things Life is Strange is full of, is scientific references, focused of course, around scientifically controversial issues about time travel, its paradoxes and "what", "why" and "how" does Max Caulfield a seemingly "normal" teenager, can bend time and space. There are a lot of references to modern science and possible explanations for Max Caulfield's rewinding power. Here are some of those mentioned or linked to the game indirectly through theories and references. * Butterfly Effect * Chaos Theory * Grandfather Paradox * Law of Thermodynamics * Multiverse Theory * Newton's Laws of Motion * Quantum Entanglement * Schrödinger's cat * Strange Attractors * Tourism in Time * Wormhole Theory Video es:Referencias Científicas Trivia *The itself is "branch" of chaos theory, that theorizes about the sensitive dependence on initial conditions in which a small change in one state of a deterministic nonlinear system can result in large differences in a later state. The Butterfly Effect is a recurring theme in Life is Strange. Besides the blue butterfly which symbolizes the butterfly effect amongst other things, this theory is referred several times by several characters including Max, Chloe and Warren. * is a branch of mathematics focusing on the behavior of dynamical systems that are highly sensitive to initial conditions. "Chaos" is an interdisciplinary theory stating that within the apparent randomness of chaotic complex systems, there are underlying patterns, constant feedback loops, repetition, self-similarity, fractals, self-organization, and reliance on programming at the initial point known as sensitive dependence on initial conditions. Besides the namesake episode there are several characters that refer to the Chaos Theory directly or indirectly. *In contrary to general popular belief, the doesn't refer only the old riddle "If I go back in time and kill my grandfather when he was a kid, I can never born, so how did I went back in time and killed my grandfather?". This is just the most intriguing question proposed, the paradox itself revolves around the fact that any action that alters the past, since there is a contradiction whenever the past becomes different from the way it was. Therefore, the Grandfather paradox is present throughout the game. *The define physical quantities like temperature, energy, and entropy that characterize thermodynamic systems at thermal equilibrium. The laws describe how these quantities behave under various circumstances, and preclude the possibility of certain phenomena such as perpetual motion. The only reference found in the game is a written statement by Max claiming that they can obviously be broken. *The also known as an omniverse or meta-universe, is a hypothetical group of multiple universes. Together, these universes comprise everything that exists: the entirety of space, time, matter, energy, and the physical laws and constants that describe them. The different universes within the multiverse are called "parallel universes", "other universes", or "alternate universes". Obviously this is one of Max's conundrums, as she often wonders about what happens to the original reality she just altered, the more prominent case being the "alternative reality timeline". * are three physical laws that, together, laid the foundation for classical mechanics. They describe the relationship between a body and the forces acting upon it, and its motion in response to those forces. More precisely, the first law defines the force qualitatively, the second law offers a quantitative measure of the force, and the third asserts that a single isolated force doesn't exist. Warren makes a direct reference to Newton's third law when in Episode 5, he states "For every action there is a reaction." * is a physical phenomenon that occurs when pairs or groups of particles are generated, interact, or share spatial proximity in ways such that the quantum state of each particle cannot be described independently of the state of the others, even when the particles are separated by a large distance. After pulling an all-nighter to research about her power, thanks to one of the bases of this physical phenomenon, Max arrives to the conclusion "...that time as a FRAGILE FOUNDATION. Nothing is written in stone." * is a thought experiment, sometimes described as a paradox, devised by Austrian physicist Erwin Schrödinger in 1935. It illustrates what he saw as the problem of the Copenhagen interpretation of quantum mechanics applied to everyday objects. The scenario presents a hypothetical cat that may be simultaneously both alive and dead, a state known as a quantum superposition, as a result of being linked to a random subatomic event that may or may not occur. Schrödinger's cat is present throughout the game and in several ways and forms. Max writes about it after pulling an all-nighter to research, Warren makes a joke in a message to Max and you may even consider the Sacrifice Arcadia Bay ending, as a Schrödinger's cat example, everybody is alive and dead until one is asserted. *In the mathematical field of dynamical systems, Strange Attractors are a kind of . An attractor is called strange if it has a fractal structure. This is often the case when the dynamics on it are chaotic, but strange non chaotic attractors also exist. If a strange attractor is chaotic, exhibiting sensitive dependence on initial conditions, then any two arbitrarily close alternative initial points on the attractor, after any of various numbers of iterations, will lead to points that are arbitrarily far apart (subject to the confines of the attractor), and after any of various other numbers of iterations will lead to points that are arbitrarily close together. Thus, a dynamic system with a chaotic attractor is locally unstable yet globally stable: once some sequences have entered the attractor, nearby points diverge from one another but never depart from the attractor. Chloe calls Max the perfect example of a Strange Attractor. *Tourism in Time or Time Tourists is a term usually used to describe the presence of people or objects with anachronisms in photos or other images, one of the most famous being a woman with a cellphone in a Charlie Chaplin movie. The term rose to fame after Dr. referred it in a lecture. Max after pulling an all-nighter to do research on her power arrives to the conclusion, at least one of them, that she may be one of Hawking's fabled Time Tourists. *At a given time Max can use her laptop for research about her power, after opening a page about Theory, she will comment on how that theory makes sense. If taken into account how her power works during the rewind Max may actually be right. She may indeed open a wormhole in the fabric of time, (not space), allowing her to go back in time and not to have moved at all in space. This would also explain why pause rewind is harder for Max to perform, in Kate's rescue, under this theory when she pauses time, she actually has to open a wormhole in the fabric space/time as she needs to move herself as well. Further, supporting this theory, is the fact that the rewind position in the timeline is indicated by a "swirl meter" that resembles a crude drawing of a wormhole in the corner of the screen. Category:References Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Lore (Season 1) Category:Lore Category:Behind the Scenes (Season 1) Category:Time Travel Category:Season 1